


Four and Seven

by s0ng_0f_st0rms



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claustrophobia, Gen, How Do I Tag, Klaus has a twin and its nathan from misfits because I said so, Nathan grew up in the academy, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Spoilers, Twin AU, for both shows, they try their best, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ng_0f_st0rms/pseuds/s0ng_0f_st0rms
Summary: What if Nathan from Misfits grew up in the academy as Klaus's twin?-This is purely self indulgent but read if u want I guess





	Four and Seven

Number 7 found his powers at a very young age. Only a month until the Hargreeves kids 5th birthday, he had fallen down the stairs, breaking his small neck and killing him instantly.

Number 4, his twin, had witnessed the entire thing; including Number 7's ghost staring at his own body, confused. He looked up, seeing his brother wearing a horrified look on his face. It didn't matter how young he was, he knew that he had died.

A week later, they had a funeral. 

"Number 7 had great potential. It is unfortunate that he was taken so quickly from us." their father had said. Number 4 glared at him through his tears. He stared longingly at his brother's coffin as it was lowered into the grave, hoping that he would wake up and everything would be okay. Number 3 held him as he sunk to the muddy ground. He could no longer see his brother's ghost. 

His head shot up when he heard screaming. Banging. Crying.

"Let me out! Please let me out!! I'm okay!"

Number 4 had never run so fast. "Seven!"

"Four!"

"Number 4, come back this instant!"

The men heaving the coffin that held Number 7 had lifted it back onto the level ground. Number 3 had to restrain Number 4 from coming closer while the men unlocked the coffin. Number 7 had jumped out and ran to his brother, crashing into him and sobbing loudly. Number 4 wrapped his arms around him, vowing to never let go.

Reginald watched as the scene played out. 

Immortality. 

Number 7 possessed immortality. 

~

For their 10th birthday, their mother had given them names. Number 1 became Luther, Number 2 became Diego, Number 3 became Allison, Number 6 became Ben, Number 8 had become Vanya, and Five hadn't wanted a name. 

When it was the twins' turn, they both shook eagerly. Klaus and Nathan. The two had spent the rest of the day overusing their names when given the chance. 

"Nathan, brother dearest, please pass me the salt."

"Why, of course, Klaus, oh brother of mine." 

"No talking at the table!"

~

Nathan was furious the first time he found out that Klaus was thrown in the mausoleum. He could see ghosts too! Just not as many as his twin. He was mad at his father and himself, himself for not being there for Klaus. 

The next day, he went up to his father's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." the cold voice on the other side called back. Nathan drew in a breath of air before pushing open the door. he smoothed the blazer of his uniform.

"Make it quick, Number 7."

"Sir, I can see the dead like Klaus can. We're twins, so we would have similar powers, right? I want to train with him." 

Reginald stopped writing for a moment and looked up at the young boy. 

"You will receive similar training but you will not be with Number 4. He must learn to overcome his fear of the dead by himself."

"He won't get better alone with all of those things! You don't know what it's like-"

Slap.

"You are dismissed! I will come to your room to take you to your training at midnight tonight. You have no choice. You brought this upon yourself, Number 7."

Nathan held his cheek as he turned on his heel and walked away, closing the door behind him. As soon as it shut, he crumpled to the ground and cried.

At midnight, he realized what a huge mistake he had made. The mausoleum was too closed in, too dark, too cramped. Like a bigger version of the coffin. Now, he didn’t remember dying. He only remembered the faint memory of waking up to not being able to move due to how small the coffin was. Even then, it was enough to develop claustrophobia. He could have gotten a few hours of sleep, but he was too nervous to even stay still. 

The mausoleum was terrifying. 

Nathan had wondered. If it was so scary for him, imagine how it must have felt for Klaus. He sees way more of the dead than he does. He came home silent, compared to his usual boisterous and annoying self.

~

When Five disappeared, nobody knew what to do. Despite the spot where he sat during meals being empty, their mom had made him a plate anyway. Luther always ended up eating it.

Klaus and Nathan attempted to keep the mood light. Though it didn’t always work, everyone but Luther would appreciate their effort. 

Five months after Five disappeared, Vanya came up to the twins with a question.

“Um.. do you think you would be able to conjure Five if he was.. You know.” Vanya couldn’t say the words, but the twins knew what she meant.

They spent the whole week attempting to contact Five.

On Sunday, they had walked up to their sister and gave her the bad news. She had cried, but not in sadness. She was happy that they couldn’t conjure him, because that meant he might still be alive. 

~

When Ben died, Klaus and Nathan isolated themselves in Klaus’s room. Refusing to leave. Vanya had brought them plates of food after meals.

“Nathan, we should leave.”

Nathan breathed out smoke from his blunt. “Klaus, are you crazy? We don’t have the money.”

“Dad is going on a business trip in a few days.We could steal some stuff and pawn it for cash. We could go to England! Wouldn’t that be awesome?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

The twins froze and the sudden voice. They turned slowly to reveal Ben sitting cross legged a bit farther away. 

“Holy shit, Ben!”

“Are you immortal too?”

Ben sighed, “No, I’m not immortal. I’m here because you can see the dead, idiots.”

The two let out an “ohh” at the same time. “That still doesn’t distract that you’re here! You’re really here.” Nathan smiled. “Anyway… I’ve always wanted to go to England.”

The Friday of that week, they snuck into their father’s office and stole whatever they could find. Packing their bags, they set out. 

~

When they arrived in England, it felt like a fresh start. Gone were the days of the mausoleums and dying every designated training day. Klaus and Nathan were only 17, but they felt as if nothing could stop them.

It took a few years to get settled. They found themselves jobs and an apartment with a woman they jokingly called “mom”. They had a dog named Sheri. Klaus and Nathan were honestly happy with how they turned out. Klaus still had a major drug problem as an attempt to keep the ghosts at bay, which their “mom” wasn’t too happy about.

Their life started falling apart when the two had received community service. 

It’s not like they did anything really bad. It was just pick n mix! You would think they’d be caught in a drug bust or something. 

When they started their service, Nathan could tell this was going to be a disaster.

“Americans? What did Americans do to get here?” the one with the ponytail had commented.

“How can you understand that? That’s just noise,” Nathan said.

The freak storm that came on the first day was a little unexpected, but what can you do? Getting hit by lightning probably isn’t the worst thing to happen to the twins. The powers the other’s got was a surprise, though. Kelly, they had learned was the ponytail girl, apparently can hear people’s thoughts. Klaus fully believed her when she said he was thinking about painting his nails this evening. 

“Awe, come on that's cheating! You can take one look at him and know that he’s into that.” his brother groaned. He had found a wheelchair and was rolling around in it. Klaus stuck a middle finger at him.

“Keep talking like that and I won’t paint your nails like you asked.” Nathan had crossed his arms and looked away. He drew his gaze towards the kid who looked like he shit himself.

“Hey, what can you do?”

“I can turn invisible.”

“Well go on then. Do it.”

Klaus snickered as the kid tried (and failed) to do as he said. Nathan threw a can at his head and wheeled away.

Klaus was disturbed to find a ghost walking aimlessly around the community centre. “Hey, Nathan, you see him too, right?” his brother nodded. “Isn’t that the really angry guy who went inside to wash his hat yesterday?” Nathan muttered. 

“What are you two on about over there?” the curly haired girl, Alisha, said. Klaus and Nathan shared a look and began making their way towards the ghost. The rest of the group followed, confused. Luckily the ghost was on their side, as he lead them to his body.

“It’s here. He stuffed my body in here.”

Klaus and Nathan argued who was going to open the door when Curtis, the tall black athlete, pushed them aside and opened the locker. The body of Gary fell to the ground. Klaus looked to his body and then to his ghost. “The probation worker?” he asked. Gary nodded.

The group, apart from the twins, looked horrified. “Oi, why are you so normal about this? He’s dead!”

“Well, when you had the childhood that we had-“ Klaus cut Nathan off with his hand. He licked it and Klaus pulled away in disgust, wiping his hand on Nathan’s jumpsuit. 

A sudden banging from the door ripped any thought. The probation worker had broken in in a rage. Kelly, panicked, grabbed a paint can and hit him repeatedly.

The probation worker was dead.

~

“Mom” had kicked them out. Klaus and Nathan were homeless.

They had been homeless before. It wasn’t their first rodeo, but it still was hard. “Mom” had kept Sheri. 

“I can’t associate myself with you two anymore. God, what would my friends say if they knew I was housing you. I’d never hear the end of it!”

And that’s how the twins found themselves bunking in the community centre. 

The next day, the new probation worker, Sally, had assigned them to scrape graffiti off pillars. 

‘She can’t just kick us out. She’s supposed to be our fake mom. She even took Sheri, the asshole. God, I can’t believe we’re homeless again. But it’s better here than in America with him.’

Again.

Kelly didn’t mean to listen to Nathan’s thoughts. He was just so close to her and she couldn’t help it. Who was “him”? She didn’t have the guts to ask.

~

Nathan was the only one to not be brainwashed by Rachel, as far as he knew. Even Klaus was sucked in. 

On the roof, he stared down at the crowd. His brother wore a grey suit. So far from his normal style of black feminine clothing. He would be wearing a skirt if it wasn’t for this bitch.

He missed his brother.

When Rachel pushed Nathan and he went down, he felt a hand grabbing onto him. Barry? He couldn’t remember if that was his real name or not. Despite this, he slipped, and down he went. 

Right onto the spiked gate.

Impaled. What a way to die, huh?

The last thing he saw was his brother running up to him.

~

Klaus came back around to Nathan impaled on a fence. And he was in a suit. Gross.

Alisha, Curtis, and Kelly were all shocked and crying. Simon was still stunned on the roof, his eyes wide. They didn’t know. 

Alisha had been left without a someone to hold onto as she watched Nathan die. While Klaus would love to give her a shoulder to lean on, that would mean having to touch her, and when people touch her.. yeah. 

Klaus sighed. “Alright Nate, come on,” he said, running up to his brother and beginning to lift him off the fence. The crowd around him looked away. “What are you waiting for? Help me get him off of these things.” 

People started filing in to help, but some were too scared to. To touch a dead body. 

“How can you be so calm? Your brother is dead!” Kelly berated.

“He’s okay.”

They set him down on the ground, leaning against the blood soaked gate. Klaus started to unbutton his shirt to inspect the wounds. They were already beginning to clear up. At least Dad’s training was helpful for Nathan. About 10 minutes later, the man had abruptly woken up with a gasp of air and a few coughs. 

“Christ on a cracker, Nathan. How long has it been since the last time?”

“I don’t know, a year? How long was I out?”

“10 minutes.”

“Damn, I must be getting rusty.”

“What the fucking hell?” 

The twins turned to the rest of the misfits, who seemed to be reveling in the fact that Nathan rose from the dead. 

“Guess what, guys! I’m immortal!”

~

Lucy was off-putting to Klaus. She was really creepy, and wouldn't leave Simon alone. It got weirder when she impersonated Nathan. He couldn't tell that it wasn't actually him, despite hardly leaving his side for 19 years. God, how pathetic was it that he couldn't recognize his own brother?

“You killed our probation worker?!”

Simon's eyes widened. Klaus was surprised that they didn't pop out of his head. 

“Now everyone knows what a freak you are.”

Harsh, but Klaus brushed it off. Nathan was always making fun of Simon.

Still, their probation worker laid dead on a trolley. Ice crystals had formed from exposure to intense cold. Probably a cooler, Klaus thought. Her ghost followed her body. 

“I know what you did.”

So it was her. Sally the probation worker who used Simon to get evidence that they had murdered their previous worker. The one who put the creepy notes in their lockers. 

When Nathan left, Klaus almost followed. He stared a bit longer at the ghost and then to her body. Thank God he did, because the real Nathan had walked out of the bathroom, no knowledge of what just happened. 

“Holy shit, our probation worker is dead!”

Yeah, no shit.

~

When Nathan was suddenly head over heels for Simon, Klaus didn't know what to think. No judgment, he was super queer himself, but really? Simon? The weird kid that Nathan hardly bothered remembering the name of? Seriously?

“I just- I can't explain it. He's adorable and cute and funny-” 

Simon? Funny? Sure, alright.

He wasn't surprised when Nathan turned up to be under a love spell.

~

“I'm looking for Klaus and Nathan Hargreeves?”

Alisha had been sitting on the edge of the roof when a woman with brown skin and curly black hair had walked up on the ground floor. Klaus and Nathan had just busted through the doors with a small white dog. 

“Who's asking?”

“Allison, their sister.”

“You don't look like their sister.”

“We were all adopted.”

The puppy had been let down and was now sniffing the group. She seemed to take a liking to Curtis, batting at his hand with her nose for him to pet her. “This is Sheri! We had her when we were roommates with someone.” Nathan explained. 

“Guys, some girl is asking for you.” Alisha said before hopping off the ledge and pointing down with her thumb. She crouched in front of Sheri and scratched her.

“Holy shit, Allison?” 

“No shit! How did you find us?”

“Guys, we've been looking for you two for years! You just disappeared! Vanya and Diego were worried sick.” 

The brothers sighed. “I didn't know they would miss us.” Klaus said.

“Obviously, you assholes. God, this is just like Five when he disappeared.”

The two glared at their sister. Even 7 years later, it was a little insensitive.

“We don't want to see you. We're doing fine, thank you very much.” Nathan spat. His eyes suddenly widened. “Please don't make us go back. I can't go back. I-I can't,” he pleaded. Klaus nodded quickly. 

The group behind him had never heard the twins sound so haunted. It was a bit terrifying when usually nothing you can do or say got to them. 

“We're done being the family fuck ups. Go away, Number 3.” 

“I'm not trying to take you back! Listen, I got out too. I'm in England for a week and heard that you two were seen and god I just wanted to see my brothers after 3 years of silence. Is that too much to ask?!”

The twins paused for a moment. “Meet us at the centre at 6. We'll take you out for drinks.”

“Drinks? We're 19-”

“We're in England, remember? You can drink at 18.”

~

This felt good. Catching up with Allison felt good.

Apparently, while Klaus and Nathan were living it up in England, she found herself a movie role and it's being released in a few weeks. Naturally, they were going the first day it came out in their local theater. 

About 5 weeks later, the group of misfits had gone to see the twins sister's movie. Allison was the only good, believable actor, but when Nathan used his phone to call her, they told her that it was amazing and that she's such a great actress.

~

Klaus and Nathan hated tight spaces. Coffins and mausoleums would to that to you. 

It's not like it was a secret that they were ashamed of, it just hadn't come up in conversation. Not until recently.

Nathan, the poor guy, had gotten himself killed and stuffed in a small locked closet. Klaus had thought he'd gone to the liquor stash and drank himself to sleep. He would've joined him if he wasn't absolutely drained.

It wasn't until the next morning when he got worried. He hadn't shown up in the locker room. 

“Please! Let me out! Dad! Four!” a faint voice echoed. Klaus felt as if his stomach dropped through the floor.

He dropped his deodorant and ran out, voices called him in confusion. 

“Seven!”

He followed the banging until he was met with a door, someone jiggling the handle from the other side. The screaming and banging sparked panic into Klaus.

“I'm gonna try and break down the door!” he said beginning to kick it. The rest of the misfits had decided to run in at that moment, who thankfully, without fully understanding what was going on, began helping Klaus.

The door's hinges broke and out came a bloody Nathan, crashing into Klaus and sobbing. His brother wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“It's okay, Seven. Breathe with me.” Klaus said, his voice soothing. Nathan nodded and shakily matched his brother's breathing pattern until he was reduced to sniffles. He finally pulled back from the hug.

“I-I’m sorry. It was my fault. I-”

“It wasn't your fault, asshole.” 

Klaus turned to the stunned group that watched everything. “Sorry guys. We're a bit fucked up,” he said smoothly, standing and pulling up Nathan with him before walking away. 

“He was having flashbacks to something,” Kelly said suddenly. Curtis, Simon, and Alisha looked at her, confused. 

“His mind, his thoughts were going so fast I could hardly keep up. All I got was 'coffin’, ‘mausoleum’, and 'I can't go back.’”

~

Nothing could prepare Klaus and Nathan for what came after the next few months. They were all famous apparently, in another timeline. It reminded the twins too much if the Academy. They were all killed by a guy who can control lactose according to Curtis, who had turned back time after he witnessed Simon being stabbed. 

The misfits had sold their powers, save for the twins. They weren't really sure if powers they were born with could be taken. 

Nathan had asked Klaus if they could move to Vegas to live the high life. Klaus considered it, but it seemed a bit risky. He wanted to go, he really did, but they certainly did not have the money due to being out of a job for months. 

Kelly had moved to Uganda with Seth the power buyer and seller, and Alisha, Simon, and Curtis were apparently dead. They knew, due to the fact that Klaus and Nathan could see their ghosts. At least they can finally meet Ben, who was at their side the whole time. Who knew, huh?

Ten years later, the twins had settled into their own apartment, taking Sheri with them after they broke into “mom's” apartment while she was out and leaving a fuck you note.

They were out walking Sheri when they ran into Kelly, who was visiting her family. 

They were out for drinks with her when they got the news. A small TV stuck in the top corner of the bar showed the news of Sir Reginald Hargreeves’ passing.

“Klaus, look.” Nathan said, pointing up at the TV. 

“The old prick deserved it. I was wondering when dear old dad would kick the bucket.”

“Reginald Hargreeves is your dad?!” Kelly jumped in, eyes wide.

“Yeah, he bought us when we were born and housed us. I don't know if you've heard of us, but we were part of the Umbrella Academy.”

“Holy shit!”

~ 

The flight to America was hard. Klaus was shaking the entire time and Nathan was holding onto his hand with a death grip.

When they arrived at the academy, they stuck close together. 

“Nathan? Klaus?”

The two turned, a short girl with her brown hair in a bun and a baggy button down stood behind them. 

Vanya.

She ran up the stairs and crashed into them, wrapping her arms around the twins, who in turn hugged her back.

“It's been 13 years, guys! I missed you so much.” she said, her voice muffled due to her face being buried in between the twins.

“We missed you too, Van.” Nathan smiled. With their arms linked, they pushed open the large doors of the academy. 

With a quick hug, Klaus and Nathan broke away from Vanya and scurried off towards their father's office. Just for their inheritance!

~

“Does anyone see little Number 5, or is that just me?”

Five, looking just like he did when he disappeared, had shown up right before their father's funeral. 

“Shit,” the boy had said after looking down at himself, the suit he wore hung off him baggily. 

~

“What's the date? The exact date.” 

“The 24th.”

“Of what?”

“March”

Five smiled lightly. “Good.”

Nathan stood awkwardly beside Vanya, in awe. Not only has his missing brother come back after 17 years, but he still looked the exact same as when he left. He met eyes with Klaus, who gave him a shrug 

He felt a funny feeling in his stomach. he didn't know what it was, but it didn't feel right.

~

Klaus went missing. 

After the psychopaths had attacked their house, Klaus had disappeared. Nobody seemed to care except Nathan. 

“Does it matter? It's Klaus.”

Of course it matters.

Nathan went looking in all the twins’ old trekking grounds when they snuck out as kids. No Klaus. 

He was out looking for his brother when the Meritech building burned down. Five's van had stuck out to him.

“Your brother says hi.”

Brother.

Klaus. 

Klaus was kidnapped. 

A motel number was sticking out of the window wipers. Nathan knew where he had to go.

~

A woman had been standing in the motel lobby when Nathan got there. The police badge around her neck had made him a bit wary, but he decided to ignore it.

“Have you seen two weird guys in suits? One is a woman? I think they have my brother.”

The motel clerk gave him a look that screamed ‘I think you're crazy’. 

“Look, man. I already told that girl over there that I can't tell you anything. My customers have complete privacy from me and the police.”

“But it's my brother-”

“Sorry, can't help you.”

Nathan narrowed his eyes, and turned away, tapping his foot while attempting to think.

“Hey, are you Diego's brother?”

Nathan turned to the woman, and nodded. 

“Great, come with me.”

~

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Nathan stopped, and pointed to the room it was coming from. Patch, he had come to learn the name of, had jiggled the doorknob. She tapped the shoulder of a nearby cleaning lady and obtained a key card, using it to open the door.

Nathan was met with the sight of Klaus in a chair, blood splattered on him and tape across his mouth. Ben stood right beside him along with what seemed like about 10 other ghosts. Nathan assumed there were more, most likely. 

“Oh, shit! Klaus! Are you okay?”

Klaus nodded quickly. His eyes were wide and full of fright, an obvious indicator that he was definitely not okay. Patch had begun to cut away Klaus' restraints and Nathan took off the tape on his brother's face. When the rope on his legs were gone, he attempted to stand, only to fall back into the chair.

Patch aimed her gun around the room. “Come on out, we got you.” 

A man with a beard had begun to creep out of the bathroom. He dropped his gun when Patch told him to. 

“Look out!”

She didn't get to register the words in time when a shot went through her.

Klaus had whimpered and scrambled to the air vent, taking it off and squeezing himself through. Nathan had been close behind. 

On the bus they finally had a chance to calm down. 

Until Klaus opened the briefcase and disappeared again. 

Nathan was left behind.

~

When Klaus reappeared, he was different.

Different clothing, different posture, different everything. 

The most noticeable change was his personality.

He no longer held a smile, or went around cracking jokes. He just seemed like he was a shell of his former self. 

Nathan was worried. 

Klaus was wandering around like he hadn't seen the mansion in years. 

“You look like shit.”

“Oh, why thank you.”

Nathan had walked out of the living room to see Klaus and Diego around the broken chandelier. They both turned to him.

“Klaus? Are you okay?

“Don't worry, bro. I'm fine.” Klaus had given him a double thumbs up and a half smile. If he was really okay he would have acted like Nathan was going crazy for asking. Nathan sighed.

“What's with the military get-up?”

“Oh, this? It's nothing. I wanted to try something new.”

Nathan eyed Klaus suspiciously.

“Well, I'll be on my way-”

The twins looked at Diego expectantly. He sighed. 

“Come on, Diego. You know we can't drive.”

The man paused, letting a defeated look on his face and walking away. Nathan elbowed Klaus in the ribs and they set off to grab their things.

~

Nathan was in the middle of telling a story of their days in community service back in England when he noticed that Klaus had not jumped in once. In fact, he had been silent the entire car ride. 

“Klaus?”

“This is a first. My brother, Klaus, is silent.”

The man didn't answer, his head on the window as he took a swig of alcohol. 

“The last time you were this quiet we were 10. How long was your jaw wired shut?”

“..8 weeks.”

Nathan frowned. Klaus perked up for a second.

“Just- just drop me off here.”

Diego, confused, pulled over. “You sure you're okay, man?” he called as Klaus left without answering. Nathan, as expected, followed, because why on Earth was Klaus going into a veteran's bar? Diego paused before joining Nathan.

Nathan found his twin in front of a picture, crying. Klaus retrieved something from his pocket and kissed it. 

Nathan put a hand on Klaus's arm, pulling him away from his thoughts. 

“Nathan, please.”

“Klaus, I'm worried. what's going on?”

“Hey. This bar? Is for vets only.”

“I am a vet.”

Nathan looked at his brother, confused. Diego stepped in and began talking the veteran down. Nathan's eyes followed Klaus's to the picture. 

There Klaus Hargreeves was, in that very picture, in the group of Vietnam troops.

“Hey, Diego? Look at this.”

The man had turned from the veteran and looked at the picture. He saw it too.

“Klaus, what the hell?”

“I'm a vet. Surprise!” Klaus half-heartedly said. 

The veteran who tried to get them to leave pushed past them to look as well.

“Uh, sorry for the misunderstanding.” he wavered for a moment. “You know what, why don't you keep it? Nobody from that precinct comes in anymore, anyway.”

Klaus's eyes widened, tears forming as he smiled and took the picture from its place. 

“Thank you so much.”

The veteran smacked Klaus on the arm a couple times. “No problem, kid.

~

The picture found itself on Klaus's bedside table next to his badge. Everyone noticed it. Nobody bothered to ask. 

~

Vanya had powers.

Little, meek, awkward Vanya Hargreeves had powers.

She hurt Allison, too. The twins knew it was an accident, but Luther didn't seem to. Now, she was locked in a cage. The twins saw themselves in her shoes. They fought Luther as hard as they could to get him to let her out. 

Luther was always a stubborn bastard. Just like their father. 

As they were leaving, Klaus and Nathan looked back. Their little sister was banging and crying to be let out. The rest of the siblings were gone.

The twins shared a look before scrambling to the door, doing everything they could to open it, but Luther shut it tight. Klaus huffed a breath, condensation forming on the glass. He stared for a moment before beginning to write on it.

“Don't freak out.”

Vanya nodded, a terrified look still plastered on her face. Klaus erased it and did it again.

“Getting u out”

Vanya shook in relief, her knees giving out. She fell to the floor, crying. 

Klaus's hands began to glow blue. Nathan looked at him like he grew two heads. Before he could say anything, Ben was materialized, instantly getting to work at helping open the door. 

Thank god that Ben was the last but of strength they needed to open it. 

Vanya came tumbling out, crying loudly and crawling to the three. They all promptly fell to the floor, embracing their little sister.

The apocalypse had been avoided.

~

They had to leave somehow without their siblings seeing them. Luther would freak out.

They quickly made their way to the elevator. Unluckily for them, Allison had met them at the top. Her eyes widened as she scribbled on her notebook. “You got her out?” 

Allison's eyes trailed to the blue glowing mass behind Vanya and the twins. Ben.

She let out a silent cry, pushing through and hugging her dead brother. Ben hugged back tightly.

“We need your help.”

~

Allison cautiously led Vanya, Klaus, and Nathan through the academy. Klaus had to let go of Ben, since it was unbelievably tiring. He was still there, just only visible to Klaus and Nathan. 

They were on their way to the door when Five jumped in front of them. 

“What are you doing?”

Allison smiled awkwardly as she wrote in her notebook. Klaus and Nathan hid Vanya behind them. 

“Fresh air.”

“With them?” Five pointed to the twins.

Allison nodded. “They offered.”

Five eyed them suspiciously, before jumping away in a blue light. 

Finally, they made it out.

“W-we can go to my apartment. They still think I'm.. down there. So they won't look for us there. I have to get ready for my concert, anyway. Vanya said. She held onto Nathan's shirt as if her life depended on it. He ruffled her hair. She smiled lightly and smacked his hand away with her free one. 

“Well, then. Vanya’s apartment we go.”

~

“V, you look amazing.”

Vanya had walked out of her bedroom in her suit and her hair worn down. “Thank you,” she smiled warmly at Klaus. 

Klaus was currently wearing his army jacket and a dress of Vanya's that probably had never seen the light of day. Nathan just wore what he had on, and Allison traded her shirt for one of Vanya's button downs. She had tied the bottom into a knot and rolled up the sleeves. 

Vanya smiled at them as she held the door for them to leave, locking it behind her. 

~

The least thing they expected was the rest of their siblings barging in and attempting to catch Vanya.

Another thing they didn't expect was Vanya fighting back. 

A wave of white washed over them, the siblings being pushed back. 

“Stop!”

Luther, Diego, and Five were beginning to stand when Klaus yelled. 

“Leave her alone! She attacked because you did.”

Luther glared down at him. “She's dangerous.”

“She was defending herself.”

Luther looked over at Vanya, who was still playing her violin despite the horrified look on her face. Her eyes did not glow like they did when she used her power. 

He sighed. 

“Fine.” 

~

Klaus and Nathan knew they had to go back to England eventually. They had only booked for a month in America.

When the day of their flight taking off came, they felt sad. They actually felt sad about leaving the academy. Last month if you told them they'd be sad, they would have looked at you like you were crazy. 

“Our flight leaves in a few hours.” Nathan announced at breakfast that morning. 

Luther nearly choked on his eggs. “You're leaving?” he said. 

“Yeah. We have an apartment and jobs. We can't stay forever.” Klaus explained. Nathan nodded.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. 

“Where are you going?”

“England. We've lived there for 13 years.”

“That's where you've been the entire time?”

The twins nodded. 

“Well, we'll help you pack.”

~

Luther was in Klaus's room throwing clothes into his brother's suitcase. His eyes landed on the picture frame on his bedside table. He studied it for a moment before spotting Klaus in picture. He looked over to the real Klaus, who was ripping through drawers. He didn't want to ask about the picture, so he simply tapped his brother on the shoulder and handed it to him. Klaus snatched it and stared at it. He ran a finger over a man that was next to him in the picture.

Luther was confused, but didn't want to ask.

~

The siblings arrived at the airport, each taking turns to say their goodbyes and giving them a hug. 

“Visit us sometime?” Nathan said.

“Of course.” Diego replied. 

And so, Klaus and Nathan boarded their flight and off they went.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you wanna talk more about The Boys (TM), my twitter is @s0ng_0f_st0rmss !
> 
> this is my first fic in both fandoms so go easy on me lol 
> 
> thank you to my friend Oliver for inspiring me to write this! we made this au together so of course I had to give him some credit.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Double Trouble (It's Gonna Be Ok)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853045) by [kjm126316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjm126316/pseuds/kjm126316)




End file.
